


Answer

by officialmimikyuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Chrom/Sumia - Freeform, M/M, Male My Unit/Vaike, Rating May Change, Rating will change, Romance, SAD VERY SAD, So a few background ships lol, Spoilers, also just about every character is in it, but primarily its Chrom/Gaius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialmimikyuu/pseuds/officialmimikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a romantic story about a prince, a thief, time travel, and a support system.</p><p>{PERMA-HIATUS, forgot to say this.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

It was _never_ Gaius's intention to join the Shepherds.

He's done a lot of unplanned things in the past, many of which didn't have the best of outcomes, but he often found a way around it. This choice, though--this was one he simultaneously regretted and loved. On one hand, he got a bag full of candy. On the other hand, his life was endangered time and time again.

Come to think of it, he acted impulsively anytime candy was involved. He had once fought a very angry child over one lollipop and only stopped when the mother came over and beat some sense into him. He ended that battle bruised and empty handed...

His recruitment into _the Band of Misfit Soldiers_  was nothing more than boring. His recruitment was short, simple, quick--to his memory, he just explained himself and why he was there ( _not_ to kill Emmeryn, but to take some money, take some treasure, take some food and go) and before he knew it, Blue had dropped a bag of candies and Gaius was as loyal as a dog. Anything for those treats...

Right. Blue, better known as Chrom, the prince and future Exalt of Ylisse. Hair blue as night sky, soft yet serious eyes just the same, skin fair and scarred. Gaius had a lot to say about this man, but what was there to say about Prince Chrom? Rather, was there anything to say that wasn't simply regurgitated from any other adoring fan?

There _was_ one thing Gaius got to know rather quickly, thanks to Bubbles' great idea to pair the two of them up: that Chrom was especially graceful in his fighting. The swing of his sword, his speed, his concentration, his expert ability to block his partner from an attack... Gaius got to know this first-hand. He was sure everyone else who worked with him noticed this as well, but did anyone else take notes of the itty-bitty things?

Maybe other people **did** notice these small things, like the proud look on his face when his partner cuts down an enemy, or how tightly he grips his partner's shoulder when congratulating them, or how quickly his stern look can melt into something as soft as butter when he turned to his partner. Maybe other people did notice how hard he laughed at his partner over anyone else, or how closely he listened to his partner, or how interested he seemed. Maybe other people did notice these little things. Maybe he was just over-thinking things.

Or maybe Gaius was right, maybe it was just him. But Chrom's attention to detail and focus could also be a bad thing. Maybe Blue didn't trust him, and that's why he held his shoulder so tightly. Maybe Blue was trying to be sure he wasn't going to turn on him, and that's why he cared so much about his strength. Maybe Blue wasn't being as mushy as he initially assumed.

 

Gaius had never intended on joining the Shepherds. This couldn't be said enough. But did he regret his unconscious decision? That was something he didn't know the answer of, but he'd figure it out even if it took forever.


End file.
